Russia
Russia, also officially known as the Russian Federation, and its predecessor the Soviet Union are playable factions in most Battlefield games. Before 1991, Russia was the largest territory of the Soviet Union. Battlefield 1942 The Soviet Union is one of the Allied factions and fights against the German Wermacht, in historical battles of the Eastern Front. Engagements against the Wermacht *Stalingrad *Kursk *Kharkov *Berlin Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, the Russian Spetsnaz fight against the SAS and Rebel Forces Engagements against the SAS *Ghost Town Engagements against Rebel Forces *Mass Destruction *Surge Battlefield: Bad Company The Russian Federation is depicted in a war against the United States of America alongside the Middle Eastern Coalition. They have hired the Legionnaire Mercenaries. The game shows engagements against the 222nd Army Battalion. Engagements against the 222nd Army Battalion *Ascension *Acta Non Verba *Crossing Over *Deconstruction *End of The Line *Harvest Day *Over and Out *Valley Run *Par for the Course Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Context In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Russian Federation is depicted as invading the rest of the globe. They have footholds in Eastern Europe, Central and East Asia, most of South America, the Caribbean and Mexico, as well as Alaska and northwestern Canada. The game shows that Russian forces are rapidly moving into new territories and seem to be expanding quickly. Through news broadcasts overheard during the European invasion, French and German reporters can be heard, so it can be presumed that Russia has moved all the way to Western Europe. The game also features the Russian occupation of Bolivia and Chile, though there is no evidence upon the occupation of the East of South America, like Brazil or Argentina. At the end of the game, it seems that heavy US retaliation within South America has pushed back the Russian occupation, despite the Bolivian Militia's alliance with Russia. Since the events of Battlefield: Bad Company, it is not known if Russia has kept its ties with the Middle Eastern Coalition, Serdaristan or the Legionnaire Mercenaries. Story In singleplayer, the player is Preston Marlowe, a soldier of 222nd Army Battalion's B-Company, where the Russian Federation is the main enemy faction. Russia seems to have planned a direct assault on the mainland of the United States after the activation of the Scalar Weapon upon the country, though the attempt doesn't come to pass after the destruction of the weapon and the death the leader of the project. Russia invades through Alaska, to which, based upon the final cutscene of the game, is successful and takes over Canada all the way down to it's border with the United States. In multiplayer, the Russian Army fight nameless regiments of the United States Army. They are mostly engaged in the defense of their South American occupations. It also features some of the first invasion attempts upon South America, like the battles of Panama Canal and Atacama Desert. They also make offensives against the the United States in Alaska. Engagements against the 222nd Army Battalion *Cold War *Upriver *Crack the Sky *Snowblind *Heavy Metal *High Value Target *Sangre Del Toro *Zero Dark Thirty *Force Multiplier *Airborne Engagements against the US Army *Valparaiso *Arica Harbour *Isla Inocentes *Nelson Bay *Port Valdez *Laguna Presa *Panama Canal *Atacama Desert *White Pass *Laguna Alta Equipment Russia uses many self-designed weapons and vehicles, however, several foreign weapons and vehicles are also used. Infantry Weapons Assault/Semi-Automatic/Bolt-Action Rifles *AEK-971 *AN-94 *AK-101 *Lee-Enfield No 4 Carbines/Submachine Guns *AKS-74u *9A-91 Avtomat *MP-18 *PP-19 Shotguns *S12K *Saiga 20K *T194 Sniper Rifles *No4 *SVD *SV-98 *M95 Machine Guns *DP-1928 *RPK-74 *PKM *Type 88 LMG Rocket/Grenade Launchers *M1 Bazooka *ERYX *RPG-7 *M2 Carl Gustav *GP-30 Explosives *Mk.II Hand Grenade *M67 Hand Grenade *Claymore *Anti-Tank Mine *Flashbang *C4 Explosive Sidearms *M1911 *MP-443 Grach *MR-444 (with or without silencer) Support *Medical Bag *Binoculars *Grappling Hook *Wrench *Defibrillator *Zip Line *Tear Gas *Ammunition Box *Medkit *Repair Tool *Tracer Dart Gun *Mortar Strike Melee Weapons *Combat Knife Vehicles Light Vehicles *Willys Overland Jeep *M3A1 Half-Track *GAZ-3937 "Vodnik" *Quad Bike Tanks *T-34/76 *T-34/85 *T-90 *T-72 *BMD-3 Bakhcha *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA Helicopters *Mil Mi-24 Hind *Mil Mi-28 Havoc *Kamov Ka-50 "Black Shark" Attack Helicopter Fixed-Wing Aircraft *Yak-9 Fighter *Il-2 Sturmovik *Sukhoi Su-34 *MiG-29 *Antonov An-124 *Antonov An-225 Emplacements *MG-42 *40mm Bofors *ZU-23-2 *9M133 Kornet *KORD Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat *RHIB *Personal Watercraft Gallery Battlefield-bad-company-2-russian.jpg|A Russian medic in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 bfbc2-recon.png|A Russian recon unit in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2